


you're in my veins (and I won't forget)

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, F/M/M, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, but only briefly talked about, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "Nick..I know how hard this must be for you-" His head snapped up to see the look she was giving him. Fuck she knew. And he had a good feeling it wasn't Ellie who spoke of it..Jack was good after all. “-for you and Ellie, I know Reeves meant a lot to you two.”
Relationships: Clayton Reeves/Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Clayton Reeves/Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	you're in my veins (and I won't forget)

**Author's Note:**

> so I wasnt into them three as a pairing at all..but then I made a ellie/nick/reeves video and BAM this came to be. honestly it was the nick/reeves interactions that mostly inspired this so theres more of them than ellie/reeves or the three together.  
> like y'all should really watch their scenes together putting shipper glasses on its honestly hilarious 🤣

One of the last places he wanted to be in that moment was in Jack's office. Sitting on the couch with her across from him, watching and waiting for him to say something. 

It was mandatory that they all see her after Reeves' death. And finally it was his turn. Nick avoided it for as long as he could along with Ellie, but they both had no choice when Vance finally put his foot down. 

Nick remembered the redness around Ellie's eyes and her nose raw from overuse of tissues, his stomach clenched at the thought. He didn't know what was discussed an hour ago in this office, and that was another thing that put him on edge.

What did Jack know? Did Ellie tell her after they promised not to let anyone find out?

Turns out..he didn't have to wait much longer.

"Nick..I know how hard this must be for you-" His head snapped up to see the look she was giving him. _Fuck_ _she knew_. And he had a good feeling it _wasn't_ Ellie who spoke of it..Jack was good after all. “-for you and Ellie, I know Reeves meant a lot to you two.”

“Do you now?” Nick said tensely, fingers intertwined tightly. 

“I know you don’t want to talk to me Nick, but eventually this secret you and Ellie are trying to keep will bubble up to the surface with the grief—or it becomes too much for one of you. I won’t judge if that’s what you’re worried about.”

He lowered his head and closed his eyes. He knew none of them would judge what the three of them had, but he could still remember the reaction from Ellie’s brother George when he accidentally found out, the looks of disgust he tried to hide but they all caught. It didn’t bother Nick really, but it was the crushed look he saw on Ellie’s face that got to him.

“So-” Nick cleared his throat as his voice cracked. “So you know about the three of us?”

Jack reached across and placed her hand on his, giving him an encouraging smile. “Yes, I do. Reeves and Ellie hid it behind being best friends but there were moments of flirty behavior, and you two hid behind that ridiculous alpha male competition but I saw the looks and heard the undertones.” 

“And you’re really not judging?” He looked at her face, searching for his answer. All he could see was acceptance and support mixed with sadness for _him_.

“Not in the least. I’m curious though..when did it start?”

Nick sighed, running a hand down his face. “When Gibbs and McGee were in Paraguay. We were all trying our hardest and exhausted—physically and mentally—and it was just a comfort thing at first, the three of us spending time together but things..changed.”

 _Nick stared in shock, the same look mirrored on Reeves' face next to him. Ellie had just kissed_ both _of them._

_"I shouldn't..I shouldn't have done that oh god I'm sorry that was completely uncalled for-"_

_He turned to look at the man beside him as Ellie rambled on with red cheeks and flailing hands. Reeves stared back, and Nick felt something flow through him. He felt it many times over the last two weeks, a sort of pull..a_ want _. That same look was mirrored at him._

_Nick stood as Reeves did the same, an unspoken communication. They both reached for a hand, yanking Ellie towards them. She gasped and crashed into them, Nick at her left and Reeves at her right. She looked at them with wide eyes and the blush spread making her look flushed._

_He leaned forward and kissed her. Ellie gasped against his lips but returned it before he pulled away. What felt like electricity shot through his veins. Nick almost laughed at the shocked look on her face followed by a squeak as Reeves did the same, but that laugh building ended quick as he felt a stirring in him at the sight of them kissing. And it wasn't jealousy._

_"Come on Ellie." Nick sat back on the couch, patting the spot between them she abandoned. Ellie bit her lip, a hint of a smile behind it as she sat. "You can't just tease us like that." He mumbled, giving her a smirk before leaning in, lips pressing against the side of her neck. A gasp escaped her, and her hand clenched around his thigh._

_"Nick is right Ellie." Reeves hand smoothed along her upper thigh, stopping where her shorts began. Nick pulled away for a second to exchange a grin with him as her legs unconsciously drifted open searching for his hand to go higher. "Though it seems you got what you wanted, yeah?"_

_A moan fell from her lips as Reeves leaned in and copied Nick, lips against her neck on the other side, leaving trails of kisses and teeth gentle against warm skin. Ellie's other hand on Reeves' thigh clenched as well, her breathing becoming heavier at Nick's hand on her leg, both of them sliding up until their fingertips met her panties. She whimpered at the feeling of them both pulling away from her neck, reddening marks lining her neck._

_"If you want to stop at any time Ellie-" Reeves began to say._

_"Let us know?" Nick finished, looking at her softly. Ellie's eyes softened returning his gaze before glancing at Reeves. "This is new territory for all of us I think, so we'd understand."_

_"No stopping..please. I think we all need this." Ellie whispered, looking between them biting her lip as she hooked a leg around each of theirs, opening herself up to them completely as an invitation and confirmation._

_Both men glanced down, eyes darkening at the view of her panties peeking out from the opening of her pajama shorts._

_"She's trying to kill us." Nick groaned out when he continued his path, only to find the telltale sign of a patch of wetness beginning to form on her panties._

_"You're right mate.." Reeves said through clenched teeth, tongue sliding across his bottom lip followed by his own groan when Nick roughly pulled her shorts and panties to the side giving them their first view. Nick mumbled a curse in Spanish under his breath at the sight of her, evidence clear that she wanted this as much as they did._

_Ellie let out a whine and threw her head back against the couch, shifting further to give them better access as they touched her for the first time._

_Hours later with the moon shining through the window, Nick slipped out of bed, grabbing the blanket to cover Ellie and Reeves still asleep. Ellie moaned in her sleep at the loss of his body heat on her other side. He grinned and shook his head, pulling on his underwear heading out to the kitchen. He stretched and let out a satisfied groan grinning. Minutes later Nick leaned against the counter waiting for the tea bag in his mug to seep enough._

_"I'd ask for some, but that rubbish isn't real tea."_

_Nick chuckled watching Reeves walk over, his own underwear pulled on but chest still bare, revealing abs Nick could clearly remember staring at. He stared at Reeves a lot during sex, almost as much as he watched Ellie. It left him confused and horny at the same time._

_"You know I realized something Nick." Reeves stood in front of him, eyes trailing along his body making his lips twist up into a small smirk. Seems he wasn't the only one._

_"What's that?"_

_"We've done a lot of things tonight we didn't expect..but there's something we didn't." Reeves stepped closer, their eyes meeting and bodies only inches apart. Nick watched his eyes drop to his lips and it clicked._

_"Maybe we should fix that then." Nick said lowly, voice becoming deeper._

_"Push me away anytime mate."_

_Nick had no intentions to. Especially when their lips finally touched. Reeves pressed him back against the counter and while Nick was never the one to get pressed up against things, he found an odd liking for it. Even more so when Reeves groaned against his lips as their hips flushed together._

_Confusion mixed with the pleasure he was beginning to feel, the confused feelings growing as their kiss turned heated, tongues fighting for dominance. Nick never thought much about men before, sure he stared at the gym sometimes and appreciated men's looks, but he never had thoughts of kissing them..never thought of their cocks in ways he did in the bedroom, never touched another man's and felt a thrill. But all of that happened._

_What did it mean for his sexuality he wondered, but his thoughts on the matter ended there as Reeves' hips thrust up, grinding into him. Nick moaned at the feeling, hand on the back of his neck gripping tight and his other having a mind of its own, slipping under the waistband of Reeves boxers._

_"Bloody hell.." Reeves breathed out, both of them panting from the kiss._

_"Push me away anytime mate." Nick mocked in his horrible British accent, grin in place at the way Reeves swallowed roughly._

_Nick almost groaned when his fingers wrapped around Reeves' hard and impressive length. Flashes of seeing him in action went through his head, and Nick for the first time ever had a brief moment of wondering how another man tasted. It should have scared him, all these new thoughts and feelings and maybe it would later..but this was Clayton Reeves, not just any man, this was his friend..his buddy._

_A sound of one of the floorboards creaking made them freeze, heads spinning around to see Ellie watching them in the robe that hung on the back of her bedroom door. "Don't stop on my account." She teased a little, but her eyes gave away that she enjoyed what was in front of her._

_Nick's hand moved, not taking his eyes off Ellie. Reeves hissed in response, hand gripping Nick's hip._

_She walked over to them, coming up behind Reeves to slowly pull his boxers down. "I saw you watching closely Nick.." Ellie looked at him with heated eyes, evidence of what they were doing now out in the open. She moved beside them, hand closing around Nick's. Another 'bloody hell' coming from Reeves as she guided Nick's hand along him. "You wanna taste him don't you?" Ellie whispered in Nick's ear._

_He breathed out heavily and nodded, her other hand giving Nick's own hard length some friction. "Kind of out of my wheelhouse." He mumbled, groaning low._

_"I'll show you.." She grinned moving her hand off him to press down on his shoulder._

_Nick didn't think as he got on his knees, Ellie following in seconds._

Nick blinked, the sound of something falling hard to the floor outside Jack's office yanking him from any lingering memories. 

"And it continued?" Jack asked, not calling Nick out for the way he went into his own head. "After their return? After your feelings for Ellie grew?"

He didn't bother questioning how she knew his feelings for Ellie grew, not after her other discovery. Maybe he should stop doubting her. Nick nodded in answer. "We were more discreet after but yeah..even after we got them back."

"And Ellie?"

He nodded again. "Reeves uh called me out on it." Nick laughed dryly, a sharp pain going though his heart. "Purposely tried to exclude himself when we went out anywhere, wanting to give us time together but Ellie and I..no matter what was going on we wanted him there." He blinked rapidly to rid his watery eyes. No way was he crying in this office, especially not in front of someone who truly didn't understand, who didn't know Reeves that well.

"You loved him." She said softly with a sad smile. "You both did..but it's different with you then Ellie in that regard isn't it?"

Nick breathed out, chanting in his head not to cry. Not here. Now now. "I..can we continue this some other time- I can't-" He jumped up and ran from the room before she could respond. Tears won the battle the second he got to the men's bathroom. He slid down the wall, legs pulled up arms resting on his knees. At that point he didn't fight it. Couldn't anymore. 

Jack was right once again. They both loved Reeves..but it was just a bit different for him. Reeves was the first person he felt _love_ for since Sofia. He loved Ellie too, but it took longer for him to realize how much because of fear, because Ellie was special. 

"Nick?" A soft voice called seconds after the bathroom door opened. He looked up as the door being locked sounded through the bathroom. Ellie sighed and sat beside him, arm wrapping around his shoulders leaning into him. "We're a mess aren't we?"

Nick chuckled wetly, sniffling as Ellie reached him to wipe his tears away with her sweater sleeve. "He's probably yelling at us not to cry over him right about now."

"Yeah..sounds right." Ellie smiled, leaning forward to kiss him softly. Nick right away felt some of the ache in his chest disappear.

"Jack knows by the way." He mumbled. 

Ellie hummed in acknowledgment. "I kind of figured with the way she asked me certain things..are you okay with it getting out?"

"Yeah..yeah I am." Nick grabbed her hand, threading his fingers through hers. Ellie gave him a soft smile, squeezing his hand.

"And when you eventually get asked questions?" She asked carefully.

Nick sighed. "I don't know.. I- I don't know if it was just Reeves or if I really do like men too-"

"Hey, hey." Ellie grabbed his chin, making him look at her. "It's okay if you don't know Nick, sexuality isn't as simple as most people think or like to think." 

"Thanks." He said in a whispered tone, running his thumb across her cheek, hand cupping her face. "I know one thing at least."

"What's that?" 

"I love you." 

Ellie's smile widened and her cheeks colored. "I love you too."

"Even if I just said it on the no doubt disgusting floor of the men's bathroom?" Nick said with a laugh.

She rolled her eyes but leaned in, Nick meeting her halfway. 

Reeves was gone, taken from them way too soon..but they still had each other and they would both hold onto their love that only seemed to grow. And they would _never_ forget. 

* * *

"Ellie?"

She turned her head to look at him, drunk and leaning against the railing of her front steps.

"I miss my buddy."

A pang went through her heart at his words. Both of them knew the word _buddy_ held so much more meaning.

"Me too."

* * *

_"Nick! You just moved your left hand!"_

_"What?! No I didn't!"_

_Reeves huffed, head spinning from his bent over position to look at Ellie who sat cross legged on the couch, the wheel on her lap. "Ellie you saw him move his left hand from green didn't you?"_

_She laughed behind her hand, cheeks hurting from all the smiling she'd done since Nick announced they were playing the game Twister of all things. It was her turn to spin the wheel, and it was nothing but amusing watching the two men tangled together and way too big for the mat in reality. "Sorry I didn't see it Clay."_

_"Cheaters the both of you." He grumbled._

_Nick choked out a laugh. "Okay can Ellie spin now? This is beginning to give me a cramp."_

_"I'll give you more than a cramp after this." Reeves huffed under his breath._

_"Is that a promise?" Nick teased, sending the other man a wink._

_Ellie snorted, one that turned into a laugh at the glare he received. She felt nothing but happiness in that moment. Two of the men she loved most in the world right in front of her._

"Left hand green!" Ellie shouted to be heard over the argument taking place. 

"Green?! I can't _reach_ green!"

"Ha that means I'm gonna win!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Kids!" Nick shouted as he walked into the room, giving them a stern look. "I know you have your mom's competitiveness but calm it down."

Groans came from the two children a perfect mix of them both, limbs tangled together along the Twister mat. "Yes dad." 

"Um excuse me?" Ellie gave a fake offended gasp, elbowing Nick who came to stand beside her. "You're _just_ as competitive!"

"Oh I know." Nick teased, throwing an arm over her shoulders and giving her a kiss, both of their kids making gagging noises from the floor. "But you were like a shark not letting things go until you were better." He chuckled.

Ellie rolled her eyes but leaned into him, resting her hand on her growing bump. Nick's eyes lit up, placing his own on her stomach. 

Their first boy, Lucas Clayton Torres, kicked against his parents hands making them grin.


End file.
